The Alliance
by Tetrisblockofdoom
Summary: Tails is feeling a little blue, and is in need of a new best friend. Suddenly a sparkling new light appears before him. Is this the big break he has been looking for? Please reveiw, my first fanfic
1. The Shining Light

The Alliance

A Sonic-??? Crossover

It was a quiet night in Mobius, about a few months after the Metarex and Cosmo incidence.

Eggman was walking up and down at his control panel. Below him, Decoe and Bocoe were watching an onscreen television. Near the TV, a robot chicken and what looked like a tank lied there. "Err Doctor, are you sure your going to activate these things?" Decoe questioned, referring to the deactivated robots. "To tell the truth Decoe, I have no idea where they came from. But, add a little life to them, and they should be able to exterminate that hedgehog once and for all. OHOHOHOHO!" Eggman chuckled. A sweat drop ran down Decoe's neck. "Yes Doctor, what ever you say….Fat oaf….." He said. "WHAT WAS THAT??" Eggman yelled, grabbing Decoe. "Awk….Nothing…..Honest." Decoe squeaked. "DOCTOR! There an interference with the warp area." Bocoe yelled. Eggman released Decoe and walked over to the screen. A black silhouette was on there, looking as if it was falling. Eggman smiled. "Well, we should use this being to test our new companions." He cackled as he fipped a switch near the defunct robots, which soon buzzed to life. "Woah….what happened?" The chicken said. "Well maybe if you hadn't tripped with Robotniks doohickey." The tank complained. "Ahem…." Eggman coughed. The robots turned towards him. "Oh hello your repulsiveness" They said in unison. Eggman stared at them for a while. "What did you just call me?"

Tails was sitting in Knuckle's room, with a sad look on his face. Beside him, Knuckles was making a couple of munchies for him. "C'mon, Tails, what's wrong? You haven't worked on the Tornado in ages. Something bothering you?" Knuckles asked. Tails rested his head on his palm. "To honest Knuckles, I don't know who to turn to anymore." Tails sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sonic always dashes off before I can talk to him, Cream's too busy doing something with her mom or Cheese," A tear welled up in his eye. "And Cosmos dead…." He said, almost crying. Knuckles sat by him. "Hey, hey don't cry. Don't remind yourself of that, I'm sure something will come around. Something is for everyone. Cream found her Mom, Chaotix got a promotion to worldwide organization, even Eggman found a couple of robots in the dumpster in town." Knuckles said reassuringly. "I guess your right." Tails sniffed. He stood up and headed for the door. "But the bottom line is," Tails felt another tear coming to his eye. ", I need a new best friend." He cried. He shut the door, leaving Knuckles thinking. 'He's kind of right. About Sonic anyway….'

Tails wandered outside. He looked up at the stars. "I hope Knuckles is right about my big break…" he sighed. He walked forward. Suddenly a bright blue light shone in front him. Tails yelped and fell backwards. The light shone, and then slightly turned into a bandicoot. It looked around, then scratched the back of his head. "That's the last time I use THAT portal hub."


	2. Crash Landing

The Alliance Part 2

"Wh…What the…" Tails stuttered. The bandicoot turned around. "Whoa sorry little buddy," He said. He extended a hand to help him get up. Tails shakily accepted it and stood up. "Who…Where…." Tails faltered. "Hey, Hey don't lose your head just because a bandicoot came out of nowhere." The bandicoot chuckled. "So what's your name?"

"T..Tails.." Tails said, regaining a little more confidence about the new arrival. "Cool, I think I can see why." The bandicoot smiled, noticing Tail's extra tail. "By the way, I'm Crash." Crash smiled. "Hi…." Tails smiled back. "So…err…where the hell am I?" Crash asked as he looked around. Tails obviously knew that Crash came from somewhere else, maybe even a different universe, or even dimension. "You're in a place called Mobius, home of Sonic the Hedgehog." Tails said. Crash looked at Tails for a while. "Sonic the Whohog?"

"Doctor Eggman! The new being has arrived!" Decoe shouted. "And Sonics two tailed buddy is with him!" Eggman grinned. "And I know that Tails has one of the emeralds with him." He laughed. Bocoe looked confused. "B…But Doctor there seems to be another power source coming from the new guyl." He said. Eggman leaned forward. "Switch on the Power X ray" Eggman mumbled. The screen converted to a negative image. Tails's Chaos emerald shone, but Crash had something that sparkled as bright as the chaos emerald.

Eggman smiled. "I believe we have a new target. Scratch! Grounder! Or whatever you're names are..." Scratch and Grounder came charging forward through the door. "Yes your maliciousness!" Scratch cried. "Please….don't call me that. Just call me Doctor Eggman….Anyway, get the Egg Stomper ready" Eggman mumbled.

Tails was stunned. Crash was the first person he had met that hadn't heard of Sonic. Usually, Tails would have gone into a long explanation about Sonic, but something told him not to. "He's one of my friends and he usually saves this place like three times a week." Tails explained.

"From who?" Crash asked. "Well my good sir that would be me!" a voice boomed over head. Crash spun round to see Eggman in a giant Robot. "Robots? I really think bad guys are running out of original ideas." Crash said. "So do I really have to blow this thing up?" Tails was shocked at Crash's confidence. "Are you sure?" Tails asked. "Come on Tails, my pet polar bear could take this thing!" Crash chuckled. "You'll regret those words bandicoot, prepare to absolutely annihilated by my Egg Stomper!" Eggman shouted. The Stomper advanced, but Crash didn't move. "Crash! Aren't you going to attack it?" Tails asked frantically. Crash smirked. "Slow and Steady wins the race Tails, remember that." Crash smiled. The stomper thrust a foot down. Crash sidestepped it effortlessly, then ran up the leg of the machine and tapped on Eggman's window. "Yo, whatsyourface!" Crash yelled. Eggman turned around just in time to see Crash do his signature spin attack, sending shards of glass showering everywhere. Tails dodged a giant piece of glass. "Argh!!" Eggman shouted as some of the glass shards flew into his control panel. Crash chuckled. "You remind of the eggs we eat at home." He smirked as he jumped of the robot. "Well….he is called Eggman for a reason." Tails said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Eggman? HAH! What other bad guys do you have around here? Frank the Robotic Chicken?" Crash mocked. "You'll regret THOSE words as well bandicoot. At least you can't be more annoying than that infernal hedgehog!" Eggman seethed. The Egg Stomper's shoulder transformed into a rocket deployer. It shot rockets that looped in a twisty pattern and homed in on Crash and Tails. "Look out!" Crashed yelled, pulling Tails out of the way of the rockets, which exploded, nearly sending Tails and Crash flying. "Nice trick… don't think I haven't dealt with those things before Eggy!" Crash smirked and shouted at the same time. "I'd be careful Crash" Tails said, "Those rockets could send you flying to a whole different country!" Crash turned to face Tails. "Got it." He smiled. "Oh, and Crash, thanks for getting me out the way of them!" Tails smiled. "No problem." Crash grinned. "Hey do you want to help take this guy down?" Tails shuffled nervously. "I…can't…" he squeaked. Crash was confused. "Wha…come on man, why?" Crash asked. "I wouldn't even be able to dent that thing…" Crash kneeled down by Tails. "Anyone can do anything, if they put their mind to it." He said. A large shadow appeared over head. "DIE!" Eggman yelled. The Egg Stomper's foot came hurtling down. "MOVE!" Crash yelled. Tails managed to dodge the foot, but Crash was trapped under. He had to use all his strength to keep the giant foot from flattening him completely. "Hey!" Tails yelled angrily "Leave him alone!" He spun and hit the robots ankle with his tails. The foot fizzed, and then broke off. "Oh my…" Tails couldn't believe his own strength. Crash edged the foot off him and threw it to one side. He was grinning wildly. "I told you…" He said. The egg Stomper wobbled at then completely crashed on the floor. "GAH!! Beaten again? And the hedgehog is nowhere to be seen?" Eggman yelled. Ad he flew off in his Egg-o-matic, Tails was staring at the remains of the Egg Stomper. "I…did…that." He said. He turned to Crash. "I DID IT!" He cried happily. He ran over and hugged Crash. He realized what he was doing and backed off. "Oh…Sorry."


	3. The Rivalry is Ignited

The Alliance Part 3

Knuckles was in his room, wildly tapping buttons. "Come on come on come…. DAMMIT!!" He shouted. "The winner is…..Mario!" the TV blared. Knuckles leaned back and sighed. "I will beat the level 9 one day I SWEAR! If only they had me as well as Sonic…. " He seethed.

He glanced out the window. He saw Tails standing over the robot. Knuckles nearly fell back on his chair. "What the…." He said. He dashed outside. "Tails!" he shouted. Tails turned round with a huge smile on his face. "You okay?" Knuckles asked. "We're just fine…."Crash panted. Knuckles turned to face Crash. "Hey, who are you?" He asked. "Knuckles, Meet Crash," Tails grinned. "'Sup." Crash smiled. "Well, nice to meet you." Knuckles smiled back. Clouds formed above their heads and it started raining. "Yuck, I hate rain." Crash shuddered. But then he looked up. "Come to think of it…..I haven't seen rain in a long time." He chuckled. "Nevertheless, we should get inside." Knuckles said.

As the three went inside, a blue blur dashed past it tagged Crash and he spun round insanely. Fortunately, being the master of the spin, knew the best way to stop. "Who the heck was that?" Crash asked, shaking off his slight dizziness. "That…was Sonic who I was telling you about." Tails muttered. He held on to the frame of the door. The blur came whizzing back outside. Crash managed to stand his ground. He saw the blur coming back. "Okay Tails, if you're ever in this situation again, and you want to stop him…"Crash sighed. He held out an arm, and the blur went charging into it. Sonic fell halfway across the corridor and slammed into the back wall. Tails had to stifle a laugh. Sonic blinked, and then folded his arms. Tails stopped laughing. Sonic got up and walked over to Crash. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sonic said menacingly. Crash stepped back. "Sorry. How else is a bandicoot meant to stop a high-speed hedgehog these days?" Crash shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Crash." He smiled. Sonic didn't say anything. "I don't like you….Crash, not one bit." Sonic growled. He walked off and slammed the door of his room. Crash stood there, shocked. Tails was as well. "Nice to meet you too!" Crash called after him. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' Tails thought to himself. 'It wasn't even a hit. And he can take much more than that….'

Tails opened the door to an empty room. "Sorry, this is all we've got at the moment." Tails said. Crash looked around. "Yeah, sorry, it hardly has anything," Tails said as he bit his lip. "What's so bad about it? It has a roof, walls, and a floor. Just put up a hammock or something and your fine!" Crash smiled. "Yeah, but where are you going to find a hammock?" Tails quizzed. Crash walked over to the window and opened it. "That looks good enough" he said, he pulled an unusually large leaf of the palm tree that was outside. "Tie a little rope….and….there! An instant hammock." Crash smiled. "Wow….I'll probably get you a real bed tomorrow." Tails smiled.

Sonic didn't sleep that night. He was thinking about what happened with Crash earlier. "If that guy ticks me off one more time…..I swear I will…." Then his door opened, and Amy came in. "Are you talking to yourself Sonic?" she asked. "Mind your own business Amy…." Sonic growled. Amy was quite taken back. "What put you in such a bad mood?" Amy said. Sonic stood up and walked over to Amy. "You'll probably meet the reason tomorrow." He said as he slammed the door in Amy's face. 'What's with him?' she wonders. 'I'll ask Tails, he usually knows.'


End file.
